I Scream
by Lawral
Summary: McGee wakes up to find Ziva in his bed... naked.
1. Chapter 1

I Scream

Author: Lawral

Pairing: McGee/Ziva

Rating: FR13

Summary: McGee wakes up to find Ziva in his bed… naked.

_Oh, God, my head. I am never going out for drinks again. How much did I end up drinking anyway? How did I get home? Where's my car?! Oh, what time is it?_

McGee rolled over and picked up his watch, five o'clock. He groaned and lay back down again. He covered his eyes with one hand and allowed the other to flail across his pillow. He felt something soft and he groaned again.

"Jethro, you know you're not allowed on the bed." He said, running his hand thru the long hair.

He heard a soft feminine moan and the bed shifted as the body next to him turned over. He froze as a hand draped across his chest. He chanced a peek at who was laying next to him. His eyes widened as her eyes fluttered open. A soft smile played across her lips before her eyes snapped open and she quickly jumped out of bed.

"McGee?" She said.

Tim looked away quickly; he didn't want to get out of bed now. If she was naked that could only mean that he was…

"Uh, Ziva." McGee cleared his throat as she looked down and grabbed for the blanket to cover herself.

Ziva reached down and picked up a shirt and backed her way toward the bathroom. McGee finally relaxed slightly when he heard the soft click of the door closing. He climbed out of bed and found that he, too, was naked. He picked up his boxers and put them on quickly before Ziva could reemerge from his bathroom.

He had just pulled a t-shirt over his head when the door reopened. Ziva stood staring at him, the shirt he wore the previous day covering her body. Her face was slightly pink and droplets of water ran down the side of her cheek. She tried everything and looked everywhere to keep from looking at McGee.

"What… What happened last night?" She asked.

"I… Well, I remember we all went out and Tony kept buying drinks. I really don't remember getting home or… uh, what may or may not have happened after…"

Ziva had been nodding her head; it was all she remembered as well. She crossed her arms over her chest and pinched the bridge of her nose. The room was much too bright for this early in the morning. She suddenly looked up to him as he reached the end of what he couldn't remember.

"You do not think that we…"

"No." McGee said quickly; a little too quickly for Ziva's taste.

"You do not think that we could ever…"

"No." McGee stumbled over his words in true McGee fashion as he tried to explain himself. "No, yes…. I just mean that, you'd be the last person-"

Ziva felt like knocking him out before he could finish the sentence she was sure was about to spill from his mouth. She schooled her face quickly. She was hardly one to have a one night stand, let alone it being with a co-worker.

"You're the type of girl, woman, that goes for the wash board abs, muscular arms and cleft chin. Me? I'm…. ice cream." He said looking down as if he could make his point even though he was wearing a shirt by now.

Ziva cocked her head to the side and pursed her lips. She walked toward him, causing him to suddenly get even more nervous than what he was. She leaned close to him, much like she did when calling him in a lie.

"Most of those washboard abs and muscular arms are chemically enhanced." She smiled softly. "I like ice cream."

McGee blushed a little and tried to ignore her usual flirtatious undertone she normally spoke to him with. "So we agree that nothing happened last night"

"Neither of us remembers what happened, beyond drinking entirely too much alcohol. We will simply write it off as being drunk."

McGee agreed with her with a single nod of his head. His eyes traveled around the room. He looked at every item in his bedroom before returning his eye to her. "Pants." He snapped his fingers at her and then rushed to his closet.

"Sarah leaves an extra couple sets of clothes here for when she stays over. They're in here some- Aha!" He reached to the back of his closet and pulled down a pair of pants. He returned and held them out to her. "I think you're about the same size."

***

Ziva climbed into her shower having returned home from picking up her car at the bar. She and McGee had shared a very quiet cab ride to the pick up their cars now that they were sober and able to drive home. He had hesitated in giving her a quick hug as they parted ways.

She let the water run over her naked body as if trying to wash off evidence of the possibly coupling she'd encountered with McGee. Standing under the hot water she tried to remember anything from the night before. Yet she couldn't remember anything after Tony had left and she ordered one final drink. She groaned at herself, that last drink was one too many apparently.

McGee was also attempting to wash off the shame of getting drunk and possibly sleeping with Ziva. After she'd left he'd searched his bedroom, blushing at the mess they'd made with their clothes. He knew that if they had done anything, he'd find condoms or something in the trash. Even if he was drunk, he was still smart enough to protect himself… and her.

Having found no condoms, he could only hope that they'd come to his apartment, most likely making out (if only he could remember that), taken their clothes off and then fell asleep before things could go any further. At least, he hoped that was what happened.

It wasn't that he wasn't interested in Ziva, he just didn't want her to stress over the fact that they could have slept together while drunk. He would like to actually remember the first time he was with Ziva.


	2. Chapter 2

I Scream

Author: Lawral

Pairing: McGee/Ziva

Rating: FR13

Summary: McGee wakes up to find Ziva in his bed… naked.

It had taken nearly a week before they could actually look each other in the eye properly. Uncomfortable rides in the van with her smashed next to him, tense reactions when they'd brush against each other while viewing evidence on the plasma and unsettling silence when riding in the elevator together. If anyone had picked up on their sudden shyness toward each other, no one was mentioning it.

Things had finally returned to normal and, after a couple weeks off from the teams TGIFriday drinks, they both joined in on the weekly tradition of having a quick drink after work on Friday. Neither had allowed themselves to think of what had happened three weeks ago after a night out with the team.

Tim wasn't surprised to see Abby and Ducky already at the bar when he walked in. He smiled and sat down next to Ducky, greeting them both. He ordered his usual white wine and had already decided that DiNozzo wasn't buying anything for him tonight. If it was possible to be extra careful, he was planning on doing just that.

Ziva walked into the bar closely following Tony and almost turned around and left as she saw Tim sitting in front of the bar laughing along with Abby to some story Ducky was most likely telling.

_This is ridiculous, _she told herself. _I can not avoid him forever because of something that _may _have happened. It is only McGee; even if something did happen between us, there is no reason to dwell on it since neither of us remembers anyhow._

Yes, the pep talk had worked and she'd even proved it to herself (and to him) by taking the seat next to him. The bartender came to get her order, he had already started to pull her usual order out when she changed her mind and asked for a Virgin Daiquiri.

"Ziva? Not drinking? Alert the authorities!" Tony yelled.

"Tony, you are the authorities." Abby laughed.

"Yes, it does seem a bit odd, my dear. Something wrong?" Ducky asked, leaning over the bar to look at her.

"Yes." Ziva said quickly. "I do not wish to drink tonight. Is that a crime now?"

"More like a punishment." Tony said.

"Timmy, why is your face red?"

Ziva looked up from her Daiquiri to see McGee's face grow even redder. He was still embarrassed by the fact that they'd woken up naked at his apartment. She had been getting flashes of her memory back. She was sure that must be the reason McGee was blushing as she sat down next to him.

"_Taxi driver man, take us to my apartment!" McGee had said in his drunken drawl. _

_The driver turned around and looked at McGee as if he'd completely lost his mind. "How about you tell me where the hell that would be, fella."_

"_Yea, fella." Ziva cooed into his ear. "Where in the yell is your…yell? Well? Sell."_

_McGee and Ziva started laughing and McGee threw some bills at the cabbie. "Walnut…peanut, chestnut."_

Drunks,_ the cabbie sighed. Well the only street that was close to what they were babbling _was _Walnut. So he could drop them off there and hope that one of them lived there anyhow. He glanced up into the rearview quickly and his eyes about bulged out of his eyes._

_Ziva was nearly sitting in McGee's lap and they were kissing like he'd never seen before. He couldn't help overhearing their not-so-quiet conversation either._

"_McGee, shouldn't we go to my apartment?"_

"_Why? I have a bed…" Kiss. "Shower." Kiss "Kitchen counters."_

_The cabbie turned up the radio to cover their giggles. _

Ziva woke but was scared to open her eyes. She felt around behind herself in the bed. Opening one eye a bit she saw no tale tell signs of clothes being thrown about in a lustful fury. She quickly sat up and relaxed as she found herself alone in her bed. A quick look to the alarm clock told her that it was 4:30 in the morning. She groaned; tonight hadn't been the best night for sleeping. She vaguely remembered getting home at a quarter to eleven and had gone to bed by midnight. However, she'd gotten up numerous times since then.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, she lay back down and tried to return to her sleep but after an hour of staring at the ceiling, her alarm blared. She got up and dressed for her morning work out, she wouldn't be able to return to sleep anyway. She picked up her cell phone and iPod before walking out the door.

Normally she'd make a straight shot to the smoothie place four miles away. Today, she had to stop running just a single block from the place. She'd suddenly gotten very tired… and she needed to go to the restroom… again.

She ordered her Berry Mango Madness and then made a quick stop to use the facilities before getting her smoothie and going outside to sit in the morning air. She felt off today. Her workouts usually left her with bountiful amounts of energy and today it seemed to be sucking it away from her.

She couldn't even remember the date. The days had seemed to melt together when they'd been assigned another cold case that had new leads. Fourth? Fifth?

"Excuse me," She said as she picked up a newspaper from the rack outside. Another customer smiled and moved slightly so Ziva could reach properly. "Thank you."

She returned to her small table and unfolded the paper to glance over the days headlines.

_October 10? No, cause that would mean that… _

Ziva's mind flashed and more memories erupted. She and McGee had burst through his apartment door and totally ignored Jethro jumping up to greet them. Laughter filled the room as they stumbled toward his bedroom. Jethro had happily tried to follow them and had whined as Ziva shut the door in the dogs face.

She returned home without finishing her workout. She was too tired to run the four miles back to her house, so she'd walked. She set her keys and small electronics on her coffee table and pulled the small box from the paper bag she'd hid it in.

_I can't possibly. We didn't even do anything._

Five minutes later she stared at the small window with the word PREGNANT proudly presenting itself. She picked up the phone and punched in a familiar number. She was going to kill Tony for buying them those drinks.

"McGee."

"McGee, Ziva. I think something may have happened that night."

Silence. "I thought we agreed that nothing happened."

"Well, I haven't been with anyone since Michael and this stick says that I am pregnant."

There was more silence on the other end of the phone before she heard a soft crash and then Jethro whimpering. "McGee?"


	3. Chapter 3

I Scream

Author: Lawral

Pairing: McGee/Ziva

Rating: FR13

Summary: McGee wakes up to find Ziva in his bed… naked.

The hardest task they'd ever encountered was trying to figure out a way to tell Gibbs they both needed a long lunch without explaining why or having anyone suspicious. They drove back to Silver Spring during the extended lunch period they were both given and were now seated side by side in a waiting room.

"Any history of illness in your family?" Ziva asked.

McGee was sitting with his hands firmly placed in between his knees and was refusing to look anyone in the eye. It was like someone had tattooed "I got her pregnant while we were drunk" on his forehead.

"McGee."

"What?" He jumped slightly and then blushed.

"McGee, do you want to be here?" Ziva asked him, slightly frustrated.

"Yes, I do."

Tim didn't want her to think that he was neglecting his responsibilities. He had helped in what had now brought them to Dr. Trager's office. He wasn't the type to run away from his mistakes. Mistakes. Gosh, he made it sound like having a baby was a sin. People had babies' everyday; but was it with a co-worker whom they'd had no previous relations with?

He reached his hand out and placed it on her knee for a moment. "I'm not going anywhere. I guess I'm still… shocked."

Ziva smiled and placed her hand on top of his, patting it softly. "Yes, how is your head?"

Tim chuckled softly and then ran his hand over the small bump that still resided on his forehead. "I'll live."

Ziva smiled, got to her feet to return the forms that she'd been filling out and returned to Tim's side. She ran her hand over the bump on his head. The bump was almost gone; she remembered how big it had been when she burst through his apartment door. Jethro had been laying next to him and whined as he saw her come into the room and wake him.

"Mr. and Mrs. David?"

Ziva and Tim looked up to the nurse smiling at them from the open door. Ziva stood and started walking toward the woman. She stopped and turned. "Tim?"

McGee took a deep breath and followed her. The nurse gave him a small reassuring grin as he passed her. She showed the pair to a room just down the hall and asked Ziva to join her in collecting vitals. Tim sat down in the chair. However he didn't stay there long. He got back to his feet and began looking around at the numerous posters that filled the wall.

He was looking at a poster that showed the stages of birth when a voice made him jump.

"Something interesting, McGee?"

He turned and Ziva was smiling at him. He could feel his face turning red and he returned to the seat and clasped his hands between his knees once more.

"Why are you so nervous, McGee?"

"Well… I mean…" He sighed heavily. Looking up to her, she'd hoisted herself onto the small table and was swinging her legs back and forth slightly. "I didn't expect to be in this kind of situation. I don't really do the one-night stand type of thing."

"Nor do I. However, I feel that we should be commended for being adults in light of this… situation as you call it."

Tim looked suddenly very guilty. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that. I just-"

"I know what you are saying, McGee." She told him, holding her hand up to stop him. "Do you remember anything?"

"Uh, I remember…"

Tim was interrupted by the door opening. A young woman walked in and greeted them with a smile. She sat down after introducing herself as Dr. Trager. Ziva continued to sit on the table and McGee had returned to staring down at the floor after shaking the woman's hand.

"So, what brings you in today?" McGee looked at the woman as if she'd lost her mind.

"I had a pregnancy test come up positive?" Ziva glanced to McGee.

Dr. Trager smiled to the pair. "Relax. Most people who come here are expecting a little surprise. So, let's see according to your chart here," She looked down at the paperwork. "You would be in your seventh week. So in a minute we'll take you across the hall and we'll just take a little look. How have you been feeling otherwise?"

"Fine, I suppose."

The doctor was still looking at her as if waiting for her to elaborate. Ziva looked to McGee, who again was attempting to ignore everyone in the room. He looked up to Ziva and smiled softly before returning his gaze to the floor. She almost laughed at how uncomfortable he looked.

"Dad, how you feeling over there?" Dr. Trager smiled.

"Timothy McGee." He said stupidly.

The doctor laughed and got to her feet. "Ok, well why don't we go across the hall here. There should be a sheet on the table. Go ahead and change and I'll be in in two minutes."

McGee and Ziva followed the doctor into the hall before she walked away for a moment. Ziva walked into the room and picked up the small paper gown.

"I'll wait out here." McGee said, turning pink, and closed the door for her.

McGee closed his eyes tightly as he leaned against the door and heaved a sigh. "Mr. David?"

Tim looked up to see the doctor returning. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine but the name's McGee actually."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I just assumed… Well let's see if your girlfriend is ready then." The doctor smiled.

"Um, she's a friend." Tim said embarrassed. "We got drunk and…"

"Mr. McGee," She smiled. "I've probably heard every story in the book. You don't have to explain. Let's check on Ziva, shall we?"

The doctor knocked on the door softly and heard Ziva's voice tell them that she was dressed. She was sitting on another small table with her clothes folded on the counter next to a monitor. McGee sat down in the chair next to Ziva while the doctor situated herself. Finally she turned off the light and sat down at a second monitor with a keyboard.

"Alright, let's see what we have here." The doctor said.

Ziva and McGee looked at the small monitor as a black and white picture emerged. McGee had no idea what they were looking at.

"Ok, there's the little guy." The doctor said. She pointed to what looked like a small blob in the middle of the screen. "See, this little fluttering?" The doctor smiled. "That's your baby's heartbeat."

Ziva was suddenly glad that the doctor was looking at the screen and McGee as well. She was rarely emotional but at that moment she could feel her throat tightening as she tried to hold off tears that wanted to fall as she stared at the screen and the little bean of life inside of her.

Half an hour later the pair was driving back to the Navy Yard. McGee was lost in his own thoughts while trying to drive without killing them. Ziva was silent in her seat, staring out the window. She suddenly turned to him.

"Are we going to talk about this?"

"What is there to talk about?"

"Our options?" Ziva told him.

"What do you mean options?" McGee said. "Wait, you're not talking about…"

"I just think we need to consider all of our options."

"I'm not sure I agree with that particular option." Ziva remained silent. "Don't I get some say in this?"

"Of course you do, McGee. That is why I want to talk."

McGee sighed, already against one particular 'option.' "Fine, tonight? Dinner."

"Sounds good." Ziva said as they returned to the Yard and flashed their badges to the guard.


	4. Chapter 4

I Scream

Author: Lawral

Pairing: McGee/Ziva

Rating: FR13

Summary: McGee wakes up to find Ziva in his bed… naked.

The pair had barely made it to their desk when Gibbs walked into the bullpen and barked at them. "Grab your gear."

"What's going on, boss?" Tony asked rising to his feet.

"Navy Captain's home was broken into. His wife and daughter are missing."

The group arrived at the man's home in record time thanks to Gibbs' driving. Tony followed Gibbs inside while Ziva assisted Tim in bringing the gear inside the house. She opened the back door to see him picking himself up off the floor of the van.

"We really need a seat belt back here." He said as she laughed softly.

There was no one in the front room as they walked inside but it was obvious there had been a struggle. The couch was turned sideways as if the woman had tried to grab a hold of it to keep from being dragged toward the door; toys littered the floor; a small bottle had been crushed, the milk was drying into the carpet; and an infant swing was lying on its side.

They found Gibbs and Tony in the kitchen with a man who could only be the husband. "I don't know," He was saying. "Gabriella called me a half hour ago and said that someone was trying to break into the house. I heard the baby crying and a loud crash. She screamed and then the line went dead. I came home and found…"

"Tony, witness statements. McGee, dust for prints; Ziva, photos." Gibbs told them as he picked up his cell and dialed.

The three turned and walked back into the living room. While McGee and Ziva kneeled down next to the backpacks they'd brought in, Tony walked past them to search for any witnesses. What a time to be given a case that involved a child. Neither spoke much, outside of normal crime scene chatter, as they did their assigned jobs.

"Why would anyone break into your house, Captain?"

"I don't know. This neighborhood is quiet, which is why we bought the house. Neighborhood watch, motion censored lights on every garage, patrol drives through every other hour."

"Anybody been watching the neighborhood routines? Have you seen anyone who you don't recognize? Maybe sitting in a car outside or using the neighborhood as a morning jog route?"

The man shook his head. "No. The entire neighborhood knows everyone. It would have been brought up at a Watch meeting."

Gibbs continued to question the husband as McGee and Ziva moved throughout the house. Tim had found a small hallway off of the living room that lead to the laundry room and garage. "Ziva!"

She joined Tim in the garage and saw him pointing to a muddy footprint on the door. "I don't guess I'll find any fingerprints if he didn't use his hands to gain access to the house." McGee picked up a measuring tape from the workbench to his left and pulled the tape down next to the footprint. Ziva took a photo before scrapping some of the mud into a specimen jar.

***

Ziva walked into Abby's lab with the specimen jar in a small plastic sack. As usual, Abby already knew what the case entailed and was already on her third Caf-Pow by the looks of how hyper she was acting.

"Ziva, so anything on the mother and baby yet?"

"No. Gibbs wants this tested, along with this sample taken from the flowerbeds to see if they match."

"What is it?" Abby asked signing the chain of evidence paperwork.

"Mud from the garage door. Our perp kicked his way inside." Ziva told her.

"McGee already brought me a folder full of prints too. Some of them will be the husband's and the wife's…" Abby was saying before Ziva finished the sentence for her.

"Perhaps we'll get lucky and one of them will be our perp."

"Exactly." Abby smiled and watched as Ziva left again.

She returned to her desk, after another quick stop in the ladies room, and started running a background check on the Captain and his wife. Tony and McGee were having another little "campfire".

"Have we looked at the husband? Dirty upper level naval officers seem to be common in the last few years." McGee was saying.

Ziva spoke up, as she completed the quick check on him. "Captain Benjamin Glass, age thirty-nine… not so much as a traffic ticket."

"What about the wife?" Tony asked.

Gibbs returned to his desk as suddenly as he normally did. "Forget the wife. Got a ransom call. McGee," He threw a tape to him. "Play it."

"Captain Glass," A voice said, barely above a whisper. "If you want your wife and daughter back, you'll keep your mouth shut. Bring me two million by five o'clock and this will be nothing but a bad day. A minute late, I'll put a bullet in your wife; involve the police and kiss your daughter goodbye."

"He didn't say where." Tony said, having finished listening to the recording.

Gibbs stood, grabbed his coffee and started for the stairs that would take him up to the Director's office. "Because Capt. Glass already knows where. Bring him in!"

***

Gibbs sat across from Glass. He was simply staring at the man, relaxed in only a way that Gibbs could do when something wasn't right about a case.

"Where's the drop?"

"I don't know." Capt. Glass started.

"He didn't say where it was and by his orders, it gives me the impression that you know who it is. Do you want my help or not?"

Captain Glass shifted in his chair. Gibbs had already read in his body language that Glass did know who it was that took his family and why. A deep sigh pushed past the man's lips and he leaned forward in his chair.

"He'll kill my daughter, my wife. If he knows I'm talking to you…" Gibbs simply stared back at him. "His name is David Bourne. He works in my building. I found out that he's been transferring funds into an account daily. He's been stealing from the government; I'm the only one who knows. When I confronted him this morning, he said I'd regret it if I said anything…" Gibbs knocked on the window before returning his attention to the Capt. "Now, he's got my wife and my daughter. He said that if I kept quiet and gave him two mil that he would release them and I'd never hear from him again."

"Where's the drop?"

"There's an old gas station just outside of town. His grandfather used to own it. He was always talking about fixing it up and opening up business again." Glass ran his hand over his face. "If he sees you, he'll kill them."

"He won't see us." Gibbs said climbing to his feet and leading the man out of the door.

_***_

"_Drop the weapon, Bourne!" Gibbs' voice rang out._

"_I thought we had an understanding Capt. Glass. I guess your daughter's life wasn't worth it."_

_Ziva came out of nowhere and raised her weapon to him, firing off a warning to get the man's attention off the young infant that was laying, crying in her mother's arms. Bourne looked to her, fury filling his eyes and he trained his weapon on her. She heard someone call her name and she dove to the side just as a loud bang sent a bullet flying toward her. Another shot followed and she covered her head, her breathing coming out in short gasps._

"_Ziva! Ziva." She felt a hand gently touch her back. "Ziva?" _

_She turned over to see McGee looking down to her. Concern was stretched across his face and she could hear Tony vocalizing how impressed he was at McGee's shot._

***

Ziva watched as Palmer loaded up the now dead body of David Bourne. She could still hear Tony's words in her head. McGee had seen Bourne train his weapon on her, he'd fired -getting him squarely in the chest- and had dropped his weapon in his haste to get to her.

She saw Ducky checking the baby over now that the wife was given an examination. She smiled softly. She'd never heard someone tell another person that they loved them so much. There was a baby; the man had threatened to kill a baby who was barely a few months old.

Jumping slightly, she turned as a hand settled on her shoulder. McGee had returned to her side, his concern still evident. Had Tony not been in the room, she'd wrap her arms around McGee and let the tears fall. She didn't even care what Gibbs would say but Tony would give them both grief and it would only piss her off.

"Ziva? Are you alright?" McGee asked.

She could hear it in his voice. The worry, the love… maybe not the sort of love that- a friendship love. She didn't care anymore. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest. She felt his arms lift cautiously and settle around her waist. He was such a good guy. They could make it work. She knew it; he'd do anything to make sure she was taken care of. That the baby would have anything and everything it needed.

"I want to keep it, Tim." She whispered to him. "I want to keep the baby."


	5. Chapter 5

Ziva entered her apartment and fell back against the door. She suddenly felt angry with herself. She had been afraid; afraid of a man with a gun. She couldn't believe she'd ducked away from the guy after she'd diverted his attention intentionally. Hadn't it been planned for him to focus on her?

She pushed away from the door finally and kicked off her shoes as she walked toward the back of her apartment, towards her bedroom. She shed her clothes as she walked and by the time she reached the bathroom she was prepared for the nice, long, hot shower she had planned.

The water washed down her body as she stood under the gentle spray. The day had seemed to have lasted a million years. Had it really only been today that she'd gone to the doctor? Had it only been today she heart the little heart beating at a pace she didn't think possible? It was merely twelve hours ago that she had been Ziva, just Ziva; now she was a mother, granted she still had roughly seven months to get used to the idea but she was a mother. Her hand floated down to cover her lower abdomen as her mind had wondered. They were no longer Ziva and Tim; their two parts had joined to create a whole, or at least their lost night had created another human life.

An hour later Ziva found herself stepping out of the shower. The water had turned cold nearly twenty minutes before though Ziva had hardly noticed it. The sudden jerk of shivers had kicked her brain to life and told her that she was standing under a shower of cold water. She wrapped a towel around herself and went to her dresser to pull on some sweats. It was only seven-thirty; it looked like she'd find some leftovers and curl up on the couch.

She faintly heard a knock at the door as she pulled the grey sweatshirt over her head. She walked into the living room, leaving wet footprints behind on the wood floor, and opened the door.

"McGee?"

Tim stood at her door holding a single white carnation. She could tell that he tried to dress casual but his need to look professional had gotten in the way. His jeans looked out of place under his blazer though she couldn't deny that he looked handsome all the same.

"Well, I guess I'm a little over dressed." Tim joked.

"Over dressed for what?" Ziva asked.

"Dinner?" He said cautiously. "Remember? We were going to talk…about the uh," He cleared his throat nervously. "About the baby."

"Oh, I thought you only wanted to do that cause of-"

"Options." She nodded slightly. "Well it was one reason but if you'd like for me to do it proper…"

Tim pulled out his cell phone and pushed a single button. Inside Ziva's phone began to ring. She smiled softly as she picked it up from the table by the door. She pushed the talk button and heard over the phone, and in front of her, Tim speak.

"Ziva? I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to dinner tonight." Tim asked as he smiled in front of her.

Laughing, Ziva hung up the phone and stood away from the door to allow him entrance. He handed her the flower as he passed causing her to smile again. They stood in the living room for a moment. McGee had once again slipped into his nervousness as he looked around the apartment as if it was the first time he'd been there.

"Uh, would you like me to put that in some water for you?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, well. I don't really have a vase or anything."

"Don't worry." He took the flower from her hand with such ease, as if he didn't want her to think he was taking it back. "Go get dressed and I'll take care of this."

A date with McGee; was it a date? Perhaps she should ask him. No, it was just proof that they were being adults in light of…

Ziva returned to her bedroom to change clothes for the second time in ten minutes. She hadn't even asked where they were going. What was she suppose to wear? Was it a date or just two friends having dinner? Maybe it was two friends on a date. She liked that answer better. Though it still didn't answer the question of what she was suppose to wear. Normally she had no trouble dressing sexy without any thought to it but she didn't know what Tim's possible intentions were.

She finally decided to match him. He was dressed semi-casual so she would do the same. It took her a short time to get ready; she had already showered, and returned to the living room in twenty minutes. She'd left her hair falling around her face, put a spritz of perfume on and only applied a clear gloss to her lips.

"Wow, you look…" Tim couldn't help but to marvel at her. She looked stunning in a simple black dress with a slight v-neck and her necklace glimmered against her skin.

"I look?" Ziva prompted.

Tim stuck his hands in his pockets and lowered his head in embarrassment. "You look beautiful."

She couldn't remember a time that McGee looked so… like a teenager going out on a first date. Though she knew he would see it much like the ridiculous show Beauty and the Geek. He never gave himself enough credit. Sure, in her land she was pretty, in America she was a beauty but he was just as handsome. Just as smart and geeky as the boys on the show but he was much cuter, at least in her opinion.

Tim cleared his throat and held out his arm to escort her. She'd never been on a date in which the guy acted like the men in old classic movies.

"Shall we?" He asked.

She took his arm and picked up her cell and keys before locking the door and leaving the apartment. He led her to his car and even held the door open for her. She relaxed into the seat and watched as the apartments faded away and the lights of the city emerged.

"So where are we going?"

"Well," Tim said. He hadn't really thought ahead as to where they might go. "I know a great little place in Georgetown."

"Applebee's?" Ziva asked with a smile.

Tim laughed as he drove. "It's not Applebee's. Tony just likes to put me down without asking the facts."

Ziva reached her hand out and laced it through his hair at the base of his neck. He turned to look at her and smiled softly at the grace and beauty that emanated from her. "I know, Tim. He doesn't give you nearly enough credit. You are quite the romantic."

The tip of his ears turned red and his cheeks burned with embarrassment. He glanced at the road for a moment before returning his gaze to her at the red light. Her hand still rested at his neck. A date; it was definitely a date, she hoped.

A loud honk brought them both back to reality. Ziva removed her hand as he looked up at the green light. What did green mean again?


	6. Chapter 6

The pair had ended up spending the entire weekend together. It hadn't been anything special but it was something that felt comfortable to them in a new and different way. They'd returned to Ziva's apartment after dinner on Friday and made plans for the following day. They didn't exactly know what they wanted to do outside of spending the day together.

Saturday, in the end, had been filled with a carnival that McGee had heard about in a neighboring town. Funnel cake, a carousal ride and twenty dollars later, McGee and Ziva walked away from a booth where his only challenge had been knocking three bottles over with a single ball. His shoulder was sore by the time he'd finally won the small stuffed white gorilla that held a banana in it's mouth; "You drive me bananas" it read and Ziva laughed as he handed it to her.

Sunday, Ziva had the idea of a picnic in the park. She was so tired from their all-day outing that something nice and quiet would be a nice way to end the weekend. She'd made a lunch for them while Tim had collected a large blanket from his closet. Jethro waited by the door and graciously walked to McGee's car as they made their way to pick up Ziva. Just a block from her apartment, he stopped at a grocery store and picked up some white grape juice, the kind that came in what looked like a champagne bottle, to take with them. He'd made a silent vow that as long as she couldn't drink, neither would he.

After their lunch, along with allowing Jethro the rare treat of leftovers, Ziva lowered herself to lean into Tim's chest while he threw a tennis ball for his dog to retrieve. It was a sunny day in Silver Spring and lots of families had the same idea as the two friends. Ziva watched as another couple strolled by with a little boy in between them. He was clearly just learning to walk and she smiled softly as he started to giggle when his parents would lift him into the air.

"That will be us in a few years." Tim said as Jethro returned with the ball and laid down next to them.

"Do you think so?" Ziva asked, picking up the ball and throwing it once more.

"Do you not think so?" McGee asked quietly with a hint of hurt in his voice.

Ziva smiled as Jethro returned once more. "I suppose we will see, yes?"

McGee smiled again as the young couple continued on their walk with the toddler between them. Jethro had laid next to the pair and laid his head across Ziva's abdomen, sighing softly. She smiled and pet him on the head as McGee opened a book she'd brought along and started reading it aloud.

"Good morning, Tony." McGee said in greeting on Monday morning as he passed by to his desk.

"Geez, you too? It's seven o'clock on a Monday, why are you so chipper?"

Tim took off his coat and laid it on the table behind his desk along with his bag before sitting down and booting up his computers. The smile on his face was as plain as day and seemed to reach his bright green eyes.

"I had a great weekend."

Ziva passed the two men, holding a vase of flowers she'd just brought to brighten up the bullpen. She ignored the exchange between the men, even though it brought a smile to her face, and set the vase on her desk before logging into her own desktop.

"Who didn't have a great weekend? First Ziva walks in bouncing around like she's a butterfly and then you come in with a grin like a Chester cat."

The two looked at each other briefly before McGee turned to Tony. There had only been one other time that he'd shown up before them. Hardly anyone showed up before Ziva, unless it was Gibbs.

"Wait, you mean, you were here before Ziva?"

"Daylight savings, McGoo." Tony said irritably. "I forgot to set my time back. It's no wonder I missed Lucy last night."

"Lucy? New girlfriend, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"You're kidding, right?"

Ziva looked to Tony with an inquisitive glance. Clearly she was missing something that he thought she should know. She looked to McGee with silent pleading. Thankfully, he answered her unspoken question right on time to spare her some embarrassment.

"I think he means Lucille Ball. You know, red head, married a Cuban. Classic comedy."

Ziva clicked her tongue, pointing to McGee as it was finally clear. "Ah, I love Lucy."

"Precisely." Tony said. "It was a good one too. She and Ethel were in trouble and.."

"They got in trouble in pretty much every episode, Tony." McGee said in monotone as he read over his emails.

"True."

"Besides," Ziva perked up. "They are all good ones."

Tony was surprised and sat back in his seat slightly. "You've seen it?"

"Of course, did I not just say that I love Lucy?"

"I thought that you were, uh, the title… I Love Lucy. Never mind."

Ziva and McGee laughed softly as Tony finally quieted down and began to work. McGee looked over to Ziva and paused at how cheerful she looked and he thought back to the young couple they'd seen in the park. That could certainly be them in the next year or two.

Gibbs walked into the squad room silently, cup of coffee in hand and sat down behind his desk. The day looked as if it would be a slow one, not that Gibbs minded. The paperwork from the last case was still waiting to be completed and filed away.

"Reports are due today. I suggest you use the quiet morning to your advantage." He took a long drink from his coffee and set the cup down.

"What about you, Boss? Did you have a great weekend too?" Tony asked, trying to bring his boss into the conversation.

"Great? Sure, finished off the Kelly. Taking it down to Amarah this weekend."

Tony perked up at the mention of the hand-made wooden boat that resided in Gibbs' basement. "Really? Boss, could I ask…"

"Ziva?"

Tony and Gibbs looked up to see a concerned McGee looking at their female counterpart. She was holding onto the desk, glaring at the cup on Gibbs' desk. Her chest was heaving and she looked extremely pale.

"Ziva, are you alright?" McGee asked as she jumped to her feet and ran off in the direction of the ladies room.

As expected, once Ziva reemerged from the bathroom she was sent straight down to see Ducky. The color hadn't returned to her face and her eyes were still red from emptying her stomach into the closest bathroom stall. The door hissed as it opened automatically and Ziva saw Ducky reading over a folder, a body lay on one of the tables with a sheet pulled up to the young woman's chin.

"Ah, Ziva, my dear. Beautiful morning, isn't it?" Ducky said as he closed the file and turned to his visitor.

He took one look at her and took a half step toward her with concern etched over his face. "My dear, are you alright?"

"I am fine, Ducky. Gibbs is merely being cautious."

"Cautious? Of what, may I ask?" He chuckled lightly as he pulled his chair closer to her and all but forced her to sit down. "Forgive me but you look a little green."

"Green?" She placed both of her hands on her cheeks and looked for the closest reflective surface.

"It- it is an expression, my dear." He moved to lower her arms before turning to retrieve a thermometer.

"I got sick and Gibbs told me to report to you immediately but," She stopped his hand in midair. "I am fine."

The ME thought for a moment, nodded his head shortly and smiled to her. "Humor an old man."

Ziva sighed heavily and released his hand as she opened her mouth to accept the thermometer. He did a quick check of her vitals, including taking her blood pressure before reading her normal temperature reading.

"I told you I was fine."

Ducky chuckled as he put away the thermometer and blood pressure cuff. "You do seem well enough. Perhaps we should take a blood sample just to be sure."

Ziva nearly jumped out of the chair at his suggestion. If he took a blood sample it would be sent to Abby and they would find that she was pregnant. It occurred to her that she and McGee had talked about whether they would tell anyone. Of course no one even knew that they had slept together.

"Uh, no." Ziva smiled softly, trying to see if her old charm could once again work on the elderly gentleman.

"Ziva, this could only be the beginning. You could be getting ill and if you stayed, you would only be putting the rest of us at risk of illness." Ducky insisted.

"I assure you, Dr. Mallard, it isn't contagious."

The use of his title and last name increased his suspicions. She hadn't called him that since her first weeks at NCIS. He crossed his arms and looked down at her. She almost laughed at his imitation of Gibbs that didn't quite hold up.

"You already know what is wrong with you, don't you."

Ziva looked around the room hoping that Jimmy wasn't going to burst in at any moment. She had worked with Ducky long enough to know that he wouldn't give up until he knew the truth. Taking a deep breath, she listened to the little voice that told her she could trust Ducky with anything.

"Yes, I do." She looked up at the ceiling as if searching for words he would understand. "The blood test you wish to run would return with a result of increased hCG level."

Ducky stood silent until recognition finally seemed to hit him as his mouth dropped suddenly. "You mean to say-"

"I am pregnant. Yes, but," She held up a hand as the smile begged to erupt across his features. "I am not telling anyone. I trust that you will not drop the pot, yes."

Ducky chuckled. "I do believe you mean, spill the beans, and if you do not wish me to drop the pot, as you say, I will refrain."

"Thank you, Ducky." Ziva smiled.

"Well then, my dear, I suspect this is nothing more than morning sickness. Try some saltines and drink plenty of water."

"That is just it, Ducky, I felt fine until Gibbs came in. I could smell it all the way in the restroom."

"His cologne?" Ducky asked, inquisitively.

"His coffee." Ziva said, scrunching up her nose slightly.

Ducky chuckled as he went about to make some tea. "I would offer some but you really should keep caffeine to a minimum. Oh! What about the father?"

Ziva froze for a moment and paused, looking up for a fraction of a second. "He knows."

"I do hope that he is on board with whatever you wish."

Ziva smiled and nodded her head as the image of finding him on the floor of his kitchen returned to the forefront of her mind. "He is, yes. We are keeping the child."

* * *

AN- As much as I love the feedback, there are some notes that I get that are, honestly, unwanted. I know that sometimes my spell check misses things and that I don't check grammer. I never said that I was a perfect writer nor a professional. Do not wish to be rude or offensive but a simple liked it or not comment is enough for me. Thanks and enjoy!

AAN- For some reason, wouldn't let me edit to put in the stars to separate sections. I apologize if this chapter is a little difficult to follow.


	7. Chapter 7

The next two weeks passed with no hint that Ducky had said anything to anyone about her pregnancy. He'd given her many tips on how to suppress her queasiness around Gibbs' coffee. She'd even found a box of saltines in her desk drawer with a yellow bow sitting on top. Ziva smiled before quickly shutting the drawer as she heard Tony's voice behind her. She knew her time of keeping everything to herself was rapidly diminishing; especially if they caught a case that would put her in any real danger.

She'd been lucky so far. Going to crime scenes wasn't a problem and she'd managed to keep away from picking up potential criminals and being in any possible shootouts. Ducky, and even McGee, had pleaded with her over the last few days to at least tell Gibbs so that those chances would be reduced even more.

"I do not know, Tim." She had told McGee the night before while they stood in her kitchen making pasta. "I haven't even told my father yet. Not that I'm expecting him to be forthcoming with congratulations."

"You haven't told your father?" McGee asked.

"No." A sudden thought occurred to her. "You have told your parents?"

"Yes," McGee said. "Well, no. I mean, not exactly."

Ziva stopped and turned her body toward him. They had agreed to keep it a secret for awhile until they figured out how to explain correctly. She wasn't about to call her father and tell him that she was having a baby with McGee after getting drunk and sleeping with him. Sure, it was the truth but that would definitely not go over well.

"What exactly did you tell them?"

McGee reached out his hand and covered hers on the counter before speaking again, choosing his words carefully.

"Last Saturday when I told you I had plans with Sarah. Well our parents were in town and we went out to eat. My father asked how work was and then somehow it got around to my mom asking about my seeing anyone."

Ziva nodded her head. She remembered the night, one of the few that they hadn't spent together in the last few weeks. "And?"

"Well I said that I had kind of been seeing someone. I mean, not like seriously, but hanging out with a girl and-"

Ziva retracted her hand quickly and looked at him with wide, accusing eyes. "Who have you been seeing, McGee? When have you been seeing her? I have spent almost every night with you and-"

McGee looked down, a small smile etched across his face. He couldn't help but hear the tone in her voice; was that jealousy? When he looked back to her, he noticed a shadow of a smile on her face as she turned from him and picked up a bowl. They hadn't returned to the conversation after that. He had practically told his parents that they were dating and she hadn't said anything to contradict him.

That was how it started. Now they sat across from each other with their noses pressed into the mountain of files sitting on their desks. Tony was also sitting with a mountain of paperwork and was silent, strangely enough. Paperwork was never the most enjoyable part of the job but none-the-less it was required. Ziva looked up at her partners and smirked at the confused, yet absolutely adorable, look on McGee's face as he browsed over the case report.

Behind her the elevator door opened and the unmistakable smell of coffee filled her senses. She paused, flexed her fingers and held her breath quickly. Gibbs passed by without a word and took a seat behind his desk. Finally as the wave of nausea passed, she turned to Gibbs and got to her feet.

"Gibbs, may I speak with you?" She saw the boys look up and even the brief look of panic on Tim's features. "Privately?"

"Everything ok, Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, just a few moments."

Gibbs returned to his feet and grabbed his coffee before Ziva grabbed his hand and plucked the cup from him, returning it to his desk. Tony looked as if someone had just shocked him with a car battery and was disappointed when Gibbs didn't smack the female for taking away his drink.

* * *

Tim watched as Ziva and Gibbs made for the elevator. He knew that his life was about to be cut short and just when he was about to be happy. Quickly he opened an email and wrote a quick note to his sister. If Gibbs came back with the look that said she'd told him everything, he would quickly send the email before his boss killed him.

The lights went out almost instantly as they stepped into the elevator. Ziva turned to Gibbs, her hand still on the power button. He was like a second father, if she could get through telling him about her upcoming announcement then telling Eli should be no more difficult.

"What's up?" Gibbs said, looking concerned.

The easy part had been getting him into the elevator. "I do not know exactly how to explain."

She started walking in a circle around the small elevator until Gibbs reached out and took her arm and grazed her neck, causing her to look at him directly. "Ziva?"

"I am pregnant." She told him.

Whatever he had thought she was going to say, it certainly wasn't what she had told him. His eyes were fixed on her and his hands didn't move an inch. She tried to break their contact as she was sure he was about to smack her head and give her a harsh lecture.

"Are you sure?"

She reached into her back pocket and withdrew a folded piece of paper and held it out to him. Slowly he took it from her and opened it to see the tiny ultrasound photo she, and McGee, had received on their initial visit to the doctor.

"Ten weeks, tomorrow."

Gibbs looked up at her suddenly. "Ten?"

She reverted back to status mode as if she was reporting on a case they were investigating. "My doctor knows of my profession and says that crime scenes shouldn't be a problem but I should probably refrain from any dangerous criminal tracking."

Gibbs was nodding his head, continuing to look down at the little photo she had handed to him. "Yeah, crime scenes but that's it." He handed her back the photo and pulled her into a hug. "Tony and Tim can handle the field work. If you need something, just let me know."

"I will," Ziva assured him. "Actually, there is something."

* * *

Tim watched the elevator door like he was on a stake out. Ziva and Gibbs had been in there talking for almost 10 minutes and he could feel the buzzards circling his desk as each minute passed by. How long would it take for Ziva to tell him the truth and for Gibbs to come up with a way to kill him?

The elevator doors sounded, breaking Tim from his thoughts. He instantly looked down and had his fingers ready to hit the send button on his email. Ziva came out of the elevator with Gibbs following close behind, his arm resting on her shoulder. They had matching smiles on their faces as if sharing a private joke.

He fought silently with himself. Wanting to ask if everything was alright and whether or not he should quickly write a will but if Ziva hadn't told Gibbs everything then it would be a give-a-way. It had never occurred to him that they should decide how much they would tell their boss. Sure, he needed to know she was pregnant but did he really need to know who it was by?

"Everything alright?" Tony asked.

Gibbs kissed Ziva on the cheek, picked up his coffee and left the room. Tim couldn't help but feel a little growl roll through his head as he saw Gibbs kiss Ziva. He'd seen his boss do it on a number of occasions with both his female coworkers but this time it really bothered him.

"Everything is fine, Tony." She smiled, glancing at both of the boys (Tim a few beats longer) before returning to her paperwork.

Gibbs returned a few moments later without his coffee and nominated Tony to go for lunch. He even handed Tony an extra few bills, saying that he was buying Ziva's lunch for the day. McGee looked down at the keyboard and the message he'd quickly typed up. It didn't appear that his death was coming anytime soon. Ziva still had a soft smile on her face, McGee loved when she smiled. He deleted the message before returning to work, though he still kept his eyes on Gibbs incase he was going for a sneak approach.

* * *

"You're sure he's not going to kill me?" Tim said for probably the tenth time since leaving Ziva's apartment.

Once again they had decided to go to dinner together, and again Ziva had smiled when she saw his reaction to what she was wearing. She was certainly getting used to their evenings spent together and enjoyed them, looked forward to them, even when it was them cooking at one of their respective apartments. Tonight, however, Ziva had decided they return to the restaurant he'd taken her to on their first dinner.

"Tim, I didn't tell him who the father was, and he didn't ask."

They entered the quiet Italian place, which seemed to have not picked up much talk as of yet, and were lead to a table. He held the chair out for her and waited for the hostess to return to the door before he returned to his questions.

"What did he say?"

"He said nothing. Only to tell him if I needed anything." Ziva said as she looked over the menu.

"Well I hope that you'd call me first," Tim said quietly.

"Of course I will, Tim. I expect he's just being fatherly." Ziva said.

A silence fell over them as they made their selections for dinner. They had always found something to talk about, whether it be Jethro or work. Though tonight, Ziva couldn't help but think on what McGee had confessed telling his family. He was also sure that Gibbs was going to kill him for Ziva being pregnant; it was cute, in a way, how paranoid that he was with their ex-sniper boss.

"Tell me something, Tim." Ziva said, lacing her fingers together under her chin. "What did your parents say when you said you were seeing someone?"

"How- how do you mean?"

"When you said you were seeing someone but it wasn't serious?"

"Oh uh," McGee looked into his water glass. He wasn't sure what exactly to say, he hadn't meant that he would mind if they got serious; Tim just wasn't sure if she had entertained the idea. "Well they asked what you looked like-"

"Me?"

"Well, obviously I didn't tell them it was you. I just said that you were in the same field, you were smart, beautiful and I really liked you."

"Really?" Ziva smiled slowly.

Tim cleared his throat, realizing what he'd said and the fact that she had picked up on it. "My dad asked why it wasn't serious."

Ziva looked at McGee, sliding her arms forward a little. They weren't seated in the conventional across from each other; they had sat next to each other in front of a big bay window with the moon shining outside.

"What did you tell him?"

Something had changed in the atmosphere around them and Tim felt a surge of confidence he hadn't felt many times before. She was using her charm on him, as she was so good at doing, to extract the information she was seeking. Damn, she was good at that.

"I said I didn't know if she wanted to be serious."

"And if she does?" Ziva said.

Tim looked surprised. Was she really saying what he thought she was saying? This was totally different than just having a baby together, even if they had come to terms with how it had happened. He knew of his own growing infatuation with her, one that had been brewing for many years now, but he'd never dreamed that she would actually have mutual feelings.

"Does she?" Tim questioned, his pitch going high for a second. "I mean, I don't want her to think I want to be serious just because we're having a baby together."

"Perhaps she feels the same way."

* * *

He watched them from a dark shadow across the street. How lucky he was that they'd been given a window table. He'd been following them for weeks now; watching as they ate dinners together, went on walks and even playing at the park with his dog. If they knew he was following them, they never showed it. To him, it seemed they were to caught up in each other than to realize that they were being followed at all. Some investigators they were. He chuckled to himself at the thought. The waitress had came and took their orders, they talked and then she had scooted closer to him. The smiles on their faces got more serious, he knew that look. He watched silently as they leaned toward each other until their lips met.

"That's right. Enjoy each other… while you can." He muttered to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Another weekend passed with Tim and Ziva enjoying each others company. Their relationship had taken a very interesting turn after their Friday night dinner. McGee, being the gentleman he is, walked her inside before placing another small kiss to her lips and saying goodnight. Ziva had woken him early the next morning, and after a brief panic that something was wrong, learned that she wanted him to join her on a morning walk.

"Ziva, it's six o'clock in the morning," He groaned, falling back into his pillow. "On a Saturday."

"Just in time for the sunrise." Ziva said.

He could hear the smile in her voice and scooted up so his head rest against the headboard. "What's wrong, Ziva?"

She was silent on the other end before a heavy sigh. He could hear the sound of deflating cushion in the background as she sat down on her couch. "I couldn't sleep."

"How much sleep did you get?"

Ziva hesitated. "Four hours?"

McGee nearly laughed. "And you want to go watch the sun come up?"

"It is romantic, yes?" McGee sighed, as much as he wanted to spend time with Ziva he also wanted to sleep in on his day off. "Please, Tim?"

That was his undoing. She sounded so much like a little girl asking her father for some candy before dinner. He smiled as he pictured the two of them walking along her jogging route as the sky turned orange, yellow, purple and blue. Sitting up in his bed, he pushed the blankets on top of Jethro and got to his feet.

"Alright, I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Ten," She countered.

McGee laughed, "Fifteen. I need some coffee to wake up."

Ziva groaned. "Eh, coffee."

"Yes, I know. I will make sure to brush my teeth after I have a cup. Don't want you getting sick on me."

Ziva smiled, making a mental note to smack him. "See you soon, Tim."

Tim made his coffee as he dressed in some jeans and a t-shirt that Sarah had given him one year. It wasn't long before he drank down the last of his hot coffee, burning his lip slightly, and grabbed his keys. The drive to Ziva's never took very long; she had got a new apartment after her old one was blown up, and remained in Silver Spring. They both loved the area and it was still close to work.

They finally drove to their usual park and got out to enjoy the quiet morning. There were a few joggers and cyclists outside along with an older gentleman and a dog who looked just as old. Now that Tim was awake, he smiled at how right Ziva had been. The sky was already a purple color and he could see the orange starting to peek through the trees.

"OK, I admit." McGee said, gaining her attention. "It is beautiful in the morning."

"It is one of the reasons I run in the mornings. There are lots of people who run in the morning."

McGee remembered the case from a few years before when Ziva had connected to a victim with their love of running. They had all learned not to mention his name, not that she would admit his death bothered her.

"And another reason?" McGee asked.

Ziva looked up to him and smiled again. "Well, I rather enjoy our evenings together. I would not change my routine and miss those."

McGee laughed and felt her hand snake under his arm and wrap around his elbow. He glanced at her as he raised his arm slightly. She was beautiful but this morning she looked even more, like she had a glow surrounding her entire aura. Pregnancy was already agreeing with her.

"What?" Ziva asked him suddenly.

"What?"

She stopped and pulled on his arm as he made to continue their stride. Her gaze narrowed as she scrutinized him. "You were staring at me."

"Was I?"

"Yes, you were." Ziva said. "What is it?"

McGee shrugged. "Nothing." A smile erupted onto his face as he started to walk off.

"Timothy McGee, you will come back here and tell me why you were watching me."

This caused McGee to laugh. He turned to face her, still walking away, and instantly saw her in Mommy-mode. Things had changed so much in the last few months and he liked where they were. It hadn't really been a big mystery that he liked her, even if he wrote Lisa and Tommy being together in his two books. Sarah had seen through his act almost instantly.

"I will, huh?"

"Tim-"

In two quick strides, Ziva was next to him once more. He hadn't even had time to move, to continue his little game, when she grabbed his arm again.

"Ok, ok." Tim laughed as he held up his arms. "Honestly, it was nothing. I was just noticing how happy you look."

She hadn't expected that answer. Normally she was happy, aside from when Tony was annoying her with his movie references and stories of his late night escapades.

"Why should I not be happy? I am alive, healthy. I am having a baby with my boyfriend."

McGee perked up at one crucial word. Had she picked up on his attraction to her over the years? Or perhaps how he had suddenly forgot how to drive the night of their first 'date.' She was looking at him with a gleam in her brown eyes. If the eyes were the window to the soul, he couldn't believe what he was seeing in hers.

"Did you say boyfriend?" McGee asked quietly.

Ziva cocked her head to the side and her shoulders slumped instantly. She was giving him a look that could only mean one thing. Suddenly she had placed his arms around her own waist and reached up to pull him to her. Her lips claimed his and he felt her arms slide around his neck. This was a totally different kiss from the ones they'd shared last night. It wasn't tentative, as if waiting for her to push him away, but it wasn't aggressive either. She was claiming him as hers and hers only. He tightened his arms around her waist before pulling away a few inches.

"Yeah, ok. Boyfriend." He smiled. "I like the sound of that."

Ziva chuckled, kissed him once more and then leaned against his chest as she watched the sun rise through the trees. Today was beautiful.

* * *

"We really need to figure out a way to tell Gibbs." McGee said as they once again sat in the uncomfortable chairs at the doctor's office.

"Will it matter? It is already done, Tim."

"No, I mean, sooner or later he's gonna realize that all these long lunches are your appointments and then he'll wonder why I'm taking the same lunches." McGee pointed out.

"I do not think so-"

"Come on, Ziva, this is Gibbs we're talking about."

Ziva knew he had a point. Hearing that she was pregnant was, of course, one thing. Finding out it was by another member of his team and that they were now dating? How could Rule Twelve be any more broken? She took Tim's hand and looked at him.

"When it is the right time, we will tell him. Together."

McGee groaned, "I better write my will first."

Ziva laughed and kissed his cheek. "As long as you leave something to the baby."

"Ms. David?"

The same nurse from the month before stood at the door with Ziva's chart in hand. The pair got to their feet, never breaking their contact from each other, and followed the woman into a room down the hall. Ziva once again left to collect vitals they needed while McGee sat in another uncomfortable chair. He was shifting in the seat when Ziva entered again.

"Is this what they do to the fathers? Give them uncomfortable chairs as punishment for creating a life?"

She chuckled and bent over to kiss him as the door opened. Dr. Trager looked at the pair in surprise.

"Well, I see that some things have changed since I last saw you." She smiled and closed the door.

"For the better, Doctor." Ziva said.

The woman smiled as she opened the folder and sat down at the counter. "So, Ziva, how are you feeling?"

Ziva shrugged a single shoulder. "Fine I suppose."

"What do you mean? What about getting sick at work?" McGee said.

If looks could kill, McGee would have dropped instantly. Though he didn't back down from Ziva's glare this time.

"Alright, I do have a slight aversion to my boss's coffee." She said through gritted teeth.

Dr. Trager was writing in the folder as she nodded her head. To Tim it looked as if she wasn't paying attention at all. "Totally normal," She said finally, looking at the pair again.

"Those reactions are just your body's way of telling you to stay away from dangers. Caffeine isn't good for growing babies, a little is fine but not to much. Anything else? Tired? Cranky? Trouble sleeping?"

"Sleeping," McGee instantly said.

The doctor smiled briefly. "Mom or Dad?"

McGee laughed softly. "Both. If she can't sleep, neither can I."

"As it should be." The doctor shared a smile with Ziva. "Another natural change. Just think of it as training for many sleepless nights to come."

"So, you're saying she can wake me up at 6am everyday to go walking?"

"Absolutely. In fact, I encourage it." The doctor said.

"Gee, thanks." McGee moaned but a small smile crept across his lips as Ziva patted his leg.

"Walking is good exercise for pregnant women. Nothing to strenuous but a leisurely stroll." The doctor nodded.

"There you are, Tim. Set your clock." Ziva smiled.

The doctor laughed again. "Don't worry, everything is completely natural for how far along you are. In fact, Dad, you may enjoy some of the changes Ziva might be going through soon. And many couples worry about sex while pregnant; I assure you that it is safe and it may actually put the baby to sleep."

McGee saw the doctor wink and he looked down into his lap with a smile. Ziva's hand still lay on his leg as they continued to talk to the doctor.

"Well, shall we see the little peanut?" Dr. Trager asked as she got to her feet.

* * *

"You're late. McGee, DiNozzo, I want you to go bring in Roberts."

Ziva looked up at her boss as she glanced toward McGee. Kyle Roberts was a Petty Officer who had been found with numerous voyeur tapes of his fellow female officers; had he not had a tape time stamped only hours before Regina Gonzales was found dead in her apartment, he would have never been found as a Peeping Tom.

Tony picked up his gear and joined McGee at the elevator. As the doors closed he heard Gibbs ask Ziva, "So? How'd it go?"

Tim immediately got into the car, allowing Tony to drive. Yep, Gibbs definitely knew that Ziva was pregnant and, again, he worried just how much she had told their boss. Tony waved at security as they drove through the gate and Tim instantly punched in the address of Roberts into the navigation system.

"So, what is going on with you and Ziva?"

"What?" McGee's heart seemed to instantly beat faster.

"You and Ziva. You two have gotten awfully chummy lately." Tony observed.

"Chummy?"

"I'm an investigator, McGee, I investigate. Spill; you and Ziva."

"I don't know what you're talking about Tony." McGee said and turned to look out the window.

"Oh come on. Neither of you answered your phones this weekend and then you both take a long lunch… again."

Tim sighed. "I bought Ziva lunch because she watched Jethro for me over the weekend when I was visiting my grandmother with Sarah. Happy?"

Tony finally lost interest when he didn't have anything else to insinuate at and the pair completed their drive without another word. Bringing in Roberts was simple enough. Nearly an hour of Gibbs glare and intimidation did nothing for their case and Roberts was cleared from suspicion, his tapes confiscated and his CO notified of his activities.

* * *

"What is this movie called again?" Ziva asked.

"I have no idea. Tony said I just had to see it; he forgot to mention that it was in Italian. Stupid subtitles." McGee grumbled.

Ziva turned down the volume on her television and picked up her mug. She was tired but nothing seemed to relax her enough to be able to fall asleep. A call to the doctor gave her a remedy that she was most willing to try. Tim watched as she drank down the remainder of the warm liquid.

"Hey, you ok?"

"I am fine," Ziva smiled as she sat back against the cushions next to him. "I am exhausted but I am fine."

Tim moved slightly, as if getting up. "Do you want me to leave? If you're ready for bed, I can go home."

Ziva caught his arm in her ninja-like skills. "No. I can not sleep besides the movie isn't over yet."

He looked back at he screen. The two characters were kissing but he had no clue as to what their names were. The video was to hard to follow when you had to read everything the people were saying. "I don't even know what's going on."

Ziva pushed against his shoulder and laid against his chest once more. His arms circled around her waist and across her stomach. It was as if Tim was holding her and their baby in his arms. A smiled crossed her lips as she stared down at his hands.

"Are you alright with this, Tim?"

"With what?" He asked, completely giving up on the movie.

"This; us and the baby."

"I will admit, I was slightly surprised- Ok, I was completely surprised when you told me you were pregnant but, we've had a few weeks to get comfortable with the idea and still a few months to get used to the fact that it's not just us anymore." Tim said. "To answer your question- yes. I'm absolutely alright with it."

Tim kissed her head as she smiled silently. She closed her eyes as she covered his hands with her own, lacing his fingers up through hers. It wasn't long before sleep finally claimed both of them; Ziva laying against Tim's chest with their hands coving their baby.

Neither noticed anyone standing on the fire escape watching them, listening to their muffled conversation.


	9. Chapter 9

A baby. They were going to have a baby? This was some interesting information, something that he hadn't expected. Watching another moment as the couple slept in peace, a soft smile crossed his face and he climbed down from the fire escape. He passed by a trio of girls as they walked up the steps to the apartment building. Turning to watch them as they looked back at him, he made his way down the street to where he'd parked his car. Starting the engine, he paused another moment to think about the news he'd just overheard. The beauty and the brains were going to have an infant in a few months. Pulling away from the curb, the man drove off into the night.

The next morning, Ziva and McGee entered the squad room to find Tony already seated at his desk. Ziva glared at him; it had been weeks since Tony had shown up before her and he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the fact that his teammates were late, at least to their own standards, once again.

"Well, if it isn't the Bosom Buddies." Tony said in greeting. "Did you buy her breakfast, too?"

"Excuse me?" Ziva asked, turning to Tim.

McGee sighed, shook his head and laid his backpack next to his desk. "No, Tony, I didn't buy her breakfast."

Ziva set her bag next to her desk and leaned over her chair to boot up her computer. It was something she did so often that today she didn't even think twice until she heard Tim's question.

"Tony, what are you looking at?"

Ziva glanced up to her two male co-workers and then down at herself. Instantly she stood up and threw a pencil at Tony's head. He ducked with a soft laugh. Glancing at Tim she saw as he realized what Tony had been looking at. She shook her head slightly as he looked to her.

"I was just noticing that Ziva is showing off a little more cleavage than normal. Trying to impress someone, Ziva?"

"No," She said quickly. "Someone changed the dryer setting and my sweater shrunk slightly."

It was true but the sweater that shrunk was not the one she was wearing. It had found a new home with a little girl who lived down the hall from her. Ziva hated the communal laundry room and had since reminded herself to look at the settings before rushing back upstairs. Morning sickness couldn't be over fast enough for her.

Gibbs entered the bullpen without saying a word. Tim had noticed that since Ziva had spoken to him he never had his coffee with him. He smirked and glanced up to his boss, still slightly worried about how their boss would react when the full story was known. Tim could already hear Abby's squeals of delight and the pain in his shoulder when she'd hit him for keeping it from her. Absentmindedly, Tim rubbed at his shoulder as he read over emails that had been sent to him from various persons.

Working cold cases wasn't exactly the highlight of his job. Trying to decipher old case notes and poor handwriting always left Tim feeling confused and irritated that no electronic files were present. The recent week had been silent of new cases and the Director had assigned them an old NIS file from '91. He had thought, for a moment, that he'd picked up a trail on the missing Petty Officer only to learn that it hadn't been the officer after all. Now, sitting in front of his computer, he wasn't finding any joy in his online games either. Many of his gamer friends had been hassling him for his lack of game play but he ignored it.

"You have entered the Second Trimester," Tim read the banner to himself. "Well thanks."

Somehow he'd found a website that was strictly devoted to a weekly update on the mother and baby development. He'd punched in the date they would likely have their baby by and was greeted by the bright pink and blue banner before scrolling down and reading the summary under week thirteen. He smiled to himself as he read, shaking his head as he mentally made notes at what he was noticing in Ziva's pregnancy.

Tim went to pick up his phone to call Ziva when it lit up, displaying Ziva's name and a photo he'd taken of her and Jethro. "McGee." He said instantly before he could stop himself. "I mean, hello?"

Ziva chuckled on the other end before greeting him in return.

"Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine, Tim." He smiled again. McGee liked hearing her call him by his first name.

"Well, I was actually reading something online. You'll be happy to know that you could be seeing the end of the morning sickness. It says it usually go away after the first trimester."

"You are reading about my pregnancy?" Ziva asked with a smile. "Sorry, our pregnancy."

Tim pushed away from his desk slightly and got to his feet. He made his way into the kitchen to find something to eat. They'd eaten separately tonight and the meal hadn't done much to his hunger.

"Well there aren't any advice boards for guys having a baby with a woman who can kill him a thousand different ways." Tim joked, looking into his nearly empty fridge.

"Ah, Tim, I wouldn't kill you." Ziva said softly.

"I may have to remind you of that when you actually have the baby." Tim said as he closed the door with a sigh.

Ziva laughed again. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Sure, I mean, within reason."

Twenty minutes later Tim knocked on the door of Ziva's apartment and smiled as the door opened almost immediately. He held up the small bag in his hand and the part squeal, part moan from Ziva made him laugh.

"Got a spoon?" Tim said as she took the bag and he followed her inside.

"What for?"

Tim laughed, took his jacket off and laid it over the back of her couch. "You mean, you aren't going to share?"

"You did not get one?" Ziva pulled out the banana split and took the top off.

Tim reached forward and swiped a finger full of the whipped cream.

"Hey," Ziva exclaimed.

"What?" Tim said as he sucked the cream from his finger with a smile.

"Obviously, you skipped the part about getting between a pregnant woman and her ice cream." Ziva said as she pulled the plastic spoon from its package.

Tim laughed again as he sat down next to her on the couch. He'd remembered his mother going through cravings when she had been pregnant with Sarah; it was no surprise when Ziva had pleaded with him to bring her the double banana split. By the time he'd gotten to the soda shop, they were closing up and Tim had to explain his impending pain if he showed up at his girlfriend's house without the only thing she wanted. The woman acknowledged his request after learning of the craving.

"Congratulations," She'd told Tim as she handed the ice cream over. "How far along?"

Tim smiled as he paid and picked up the bag. "Just over three months."

He watched silently as Ziva ate the ice cream. Tim had never paid attention to a pregnant woman eat but the soft satisfying smile that plaid on Ziva's lips with each bite- he smiled, knowing he'd never seen anything so beautiful.

Finally Ziva finished the treat Tim had brought her and set it on the coffee table before leaning over and pressing a kiss to his cheek. He smiled and welcomed her into his arm, laying his arm across the back of the couch and started playing with some of her hair.

"Better?"

"I have been wanting that all day." Ziva confessed. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Tim told her as she leaned into his side, drawing her legs up under her. "So about today-"

"Tony is such a child." Ziva complained instantly.

"I agree and, I'll admit, I wanted nothing better than to smack him." Ziva squeezed his thigh. "But, he does have a point."

Ziva sat up slightly, looking at Tim. "You have been looking?"

Tim suddenly started to think about his words. He hadn't technically been looking until Tony had kind of pointed it out, and of course he'd read about it on the website before she called. Tim had looked a few times during their work day after Tony had mentioned it.

"Am I not allowed?" Tim asked nervously.

Ziva chuckled, swatted his chest playfully and returned to nestle against his side.

"Anyway, it got me thinking." His left hand reached over and settled against the small bump he'd also noticed. "You're not going to be able to hide it much longer. When do you want to tell the others?"

She was quiet for a moment, her hand laid on top of his; Ziva rather enjoyed his habit of holding her belly when they sat together. After many of their talks, she'd learned quiet a few things about Tim McGee that she hadn't expected or thought about. He'd expected to have a family before now but hadn't really let himself feel down about it, he was growing more and more excited about the child they'd created, and that he was extremely protective.

"Gibbs and Ducky know."

"You told Ducky?" Tim shouldn't have been surprised. He knew that Ducky would have wanted to make sure she wasn't sick and that everything was alright.

"He had wanted to run a test that would have told him so. I simply told him out front."

"Up front," McGee corrected. "Do they know…"

"That you are the father? No, they do not."

Tim suddenly had a thought. He wasn't scared about Gibbs killing him anymore. Something else worried him and it hurt to even think about. A baby hadn't been planned for either of them but she seemed to be happy with what had happened. He couldn't possibly be seeing that in his own mind. Ziva was leaning into him, she'd kissed him and had even announced into the early morning that he was her boyfriend.

"Do you want them to know?" Ziva questioned.

"Yes," McGee said instantly. "You didn't get yourself pregnant and I don't want them to think that some stranger did it and then bailed. I'm not going to do that."

"Tim," Ziva said softly as she turned toward him and held her fingers against his lips. "I did not think that you would leave. I can see how happy you are and I am glad that I am a part of that. I was just not sure if you wanted everyone to know the complete truth."

"I don't care who knows, Ziva. Actually, I do care. I want them to know that it's me. We are having a baby together. I'll be right there when you are ready to tell them. Promise."

She smiled slightly and placed her hands on his cheeks, pulling him close and kissing his lips. "Do you know how cute you are when you ramble?"

"Cute?" Tim smiled.

"How about adorable?" She said, kissing him again.

Tim shrugged. "I was fine with cute."

She chuckled as he leaned forward to kiss her again, circling his arms around her waist. More flashes of their drunken night had erupted into his mind. Those kisses had been rough and hurried. Tim liked the new ones he shared with Ziva, the ones they both remembered and thought of before bed each night.

An hour later, Tim had decided that it was time to leave after seeing Ziva yawn a handful of times. She had climbed to her feet and walked out to his car with him. He had tried to talk her into just going to bed but she had refused. Ziva had her arm wrapped around his as they walked toward his Porsche. Tim laughed as she yawned once more, trying to hide it from him and failing. They stopped outside his door and Tim turned to her.

"You should go to bed. You look exhausted."

"Yes, it is rather hit or miss. Some days I can sleep and some days not."

"Well, it is almost eleven. I think I have kept you up long enough. I will see you in the morning."

Tim leaned down and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on to him a moment longer. She watched, finally, as he climbed into his car and waved goodbye. Turning, she started to walk back to her building. Her comfy sweats and soft pillow were calling her name and she was most willing to answer their calls. Though something was wrong. She suddenly felt as if someone was watching her; looking around, she saw nothing but the cars of her neighbors. Trying to shake off the unnerving feeling didn't dissipate as she walked further toward her building.

She stopped again and heard the quick shuffle of feet behind her. Why had she left her weapon upstairs? It had been second nature to carry it at all times but, as she'd only expected a quick trip outside with Tim, she hadn't brought it with her. The only weapon she had was herself. She hoped against all odds that it would be nothing and her hands crossed her stomach quickly. She took a quick breath and then turned quickly, her hands up and ready to defend herself.

"Whoa, whoa. It's just me."

"Tony?" Ziva said in confusion.


	10. Chapter 10

"What are you doing here?"

Tony turned and looked toward the distant taillights of McGee's car. He'd slipped up and now he'd been caught- by Ziva. Her gaze was filled with confusion as he turned back to her. If it had been McGee, there could be playful banter but Ziva required seriousness. Tony acknowledged that he had a degree of responsibility in the sudden change in his team mates lives.

"First," Tony said. "Answer me this: Are you happy?"

She huffed and made as if she was going to retreat back inside her apartment. It was late, they all had work in the morning and her body wanted to nestle into her warm comforter. However, Tony quickly caught her arm and turned her back to face him.

"Are you happy?" He repeated.

"How much did you see?" Ziva countered.

"All of it. Now answer my question." Tony said. "Please."

She knew that he would be persistent; she could hear it in his voice. Years of working with him also told her that he wouldn't stop requesting information until she spoke.

"Yes," Ziva said, lifting her arms out in front of her briefly. "I am happy. Why do you ask?"

"With McGee?"

Two words confirmed that Tony had in fact seen their departing kiss. She didn't quite understand why Tony wanted to know if she was happy being with McGee. They had always been close friends; they trust each other and had protected one another on numerous occasions.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"No," Tony said seriously. Something about his appearance seemed unsettling to Ziva. "McGee is a great guy. Don't tell him I said that though."

Tony was smiling at her at his comment. Still, she had no idea what Tony was doing at her apartment so late at night.

"What are you doing here, Tony?"

Ziva felt another yawn bursting to erupt but she forced it off with great effort and covered any sign of it by crossing her arms high over her stomach, also attempting to hide the small bump. Of course, Tony wasn't fooled and he glanced at where her arms crossed before meeting her eye again.

"You have to know that I didn't know you guys would sleep together." Ziva quickly schooled her surprise at his confession. "Or that anything would come from that."

Pointedly Tony looked down to where her arms laid. Ziva looked down before dropping her arms again. "How did you know that I was pregnant?"

"You told me." Tony said. "Well you and McGee told me. I heard you talking the other night when you guys were watching that movie in your living room."

"How long have you been watching us?" Ziva's eyes were narrowed.

"A few months." Tony admitted. "Had to make sure my plan was working."

"What plan?"

"Ok," Tony knew that he may have to protect himself from the wrath of Ziva once she found out what all he knew. Part of him knew that he deserved a good ninja beating but part of him wanted to run the second it all flew out of his mouth. "I thought that if I got McGee to unwind a little- he might tell you that he liked you. I thought it had worked but then you guys started avoiding each other. Then we got that case-"

"The woman and the baby." Ziva remembered.

"Yeah, he didn't even stop to see if he'd shot that guy; his eyes were focused on you. Then when I saw you guys hugging after, I knew that it wasn't just McGee."

Ziva tried to think back on the past few months. Then she remembered, the night filtered back to her in rapid speed. Tony had kept buying them drinks and then tried to hint to McGee that he should go off dancing with her after Abby had pulled her into the crowd. She'd come back to see that Tony had taken her seat, leaving her sitting next to Tim.

"You planned this?" Ziva nearly screamed.

"Hey," Tony backed up slightly as Ziva advanced on him. "Like I said, Tim's a great guy and he's been drooling over you like a school-boy with a crush for years. I was just trying to help my two friends find someone fantastic."

Ziva stopped. Tony was being nice? She knew it was possible; he'd changed some when he had been dating Jeanne. Though Tony was still Tony; he liked to pick on McGee like an older brother would pick on his younger sibling.

"I was right, wasn't I?" Tony smiled. "You and McGee."

Ziva turned, attempting to hide the smile from Tony, and started back up the stairs. "Goodnight, Tony."

* * *

Neither spoke as they rode the elevator down to Abby's lab. After Ziva had gone back inside the night before she'd immediately called Tim and said that they would confess to the rest of the team. Purposely they descended to the lower level together; the others were meeting them for news that would ultimately effect all of them.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. It was eerily quiet without the ever present heavy metal music that Abby loved so much. The two looked at each other for a moment before Tim held out his hand.

"Ready?"

Ziva smiled softly. Walking into a room of their colleagues while holding hands wouldn't leave much unsaid. She took his hand and covered it with her other. "Yes."

They walked into the lab and were met with several pairs of eyes that all seemed to glance at their joined hands in unison. Only Tony and Gibbs didn't show any sign of confusion at the sight of the pair.

"Timmy," Came Abby's voice. "What's going on?"

"I have something I should tell everyone." Ziva said, glancing at Tim for a moment.

Ducky smiled softly while Palmer looked on in wonder. Abby seemed to still have her eyes glued to the hands of her friends. Tony and Gibbs merely stood with still expressions.

"I have something to tell you all, as well." Tim said.

Ducky's smile seemed to deflate and then grow as his own mind made the connection almost immediately and Tony gave Ziva an encouraging grin.

"I am pregnant." As expected, Abby jumped up and down and an enormous smile exploded on her face.

"And I'm the father."

Abby stopped jumping and looked at them as if she had missed the joke. The four men facing them didn't move a muscle, everyone simply stared at Tim and Ziva. The silence was almost unbearable and Tim swore he could hear chatter from the squad room filter down to his ears.

"Obviously, it wasn't planned or anything-" McGee started, desperately wanting someone to say something.

"However, we are both happy." She glanced at Tony, both smiling.

Again the silence fell over the group until Abby reached out and slugged Tim in the shoulder. He groaned loudly, clutched his shoulder and doubled over for a moment. Ziva reached down to hold McGee up as she looked back at her friend in shock.

"Abby?"

"No, no. It's ok, Ziva." Tim straightened up. "I knew it was going to come eventually."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Abby inquired.

Gibbs finally stepped forward and put his hand on Ziva's shoulder. He didn't know who the father had been, he definitely didn't suspect McGee but as he watched the encounter and how they had come together, united, to share the news- something stopped the anger that he would have expected of himself. She looked at him and he could see everything in her eyes.

"Work is work; after that, I don't care what you two do."

Ziva and Tim both nodded; they knew that if they were going to have a family and be a couple, they'd still need to separate their work lives from their private lives. Of course, they'd already been doing that for years anyhow. Gibbs kissed Ziva on the temple and held his hand out to McGee. Congratulations followed from everyone and Abby returned to her cheerful self as she fawned over the small baby bump that was forming on Ziva's abdomen.

"Alright," Gibbs said, drawing attention back to himself. "We have a case to work on."

Everyone disbursed on the way back to their assigned duties of the cold case. Abby's music blared again as she returned to an analysis for another agent as Tim and Ziva walked back out to the elevator.

"That wasn't so bad." Tim said.

"You worried for nothing, Tim."

"Yeah," He chuckled softly. "Guess so."

Ziva stood up on her toes and kissed Tim as they waited for the car to arrive. Suddenly a violent jab to the back of the head announced Gibbs and Tony's presences. "Work is work, McGee."

"Sorry, Boss." Tim said immediately.

* * *

"I have an announcement." Ziva said as she stepped out of Tim's bathroom.

"Let me guess, are you pregnant?" Tim asked from his place on the bed. "Sweetie, I already knew that."

Ziva feigned a laugh as she joined him on the bed. The television was reciting the nightly news as Tim and Ziva looked over the website he'd found earlier in the week.

"Yes, and- I did not throw up or feel sick at all today."

"That's great." Tim said, putting the book down. "Does that mean I can drink coffee like a normal person again?"

Ziva sat down next to him and made herself comfortable once more. "Let's not push it too soon, yes?"

Tim closed his laptop and threw it down by his feet. He slide his arm around her and she leaned against his chest, laying her arm over his lap. She loved when they just sat together, him holding her in any form. Most nights they found themselves in exactly the same position either on his bed or on her couch. McGee usually went to Ziva's so she wouldn't have to drive home at whatever hour they'd finally decide on but she had insisted on them having dinner at his apartment.

"I was wondering something about today." McGee said. "Tony. He didn't seem to surprised when I said that I was the father."

"He saw you leave my apartment last night."

"Wait, he knows that we're dating?

Ziva had started to trail her fingernails along the edge of Tim's lower rib. His heartbeat was even despite the edge in his voice. She sat up and looked at him.

"Tim, we walked into Abby's lab holding hands. They all know that we are dating." Ziva corrected. "However, Tony seems to be taking credit for our being together. He claims to have been trying to get us drunk that night at the bar; though he didn't intend for us to end up pregnant."

"Of course not, I'm only good for 'geek-speak' and couldn't possibly get a girlfriend on my own."

"Hey," Ziva said softly. "Tony was trying to be nice. And, if he had not bought us way to many drinks-"

Tim was surprised as Ziva stood up on his bed, turned and then sat back down on his abdomen. Her knees were on either side of his waist and she had a mischievous look on her face. Before he could say anything, Ziva leaned forward and kissed him. Tim returned her kiss as his hands settled on her waist. She pulled away suddenly and sat upright.

"If Tony hadn't bought us those drinks, would we be here," Ziva smiled as her hands pulled Tim's MIT shirt up from under her own weight. "Right now?"

Tim started to mumble incoherently as she reached under his shirt, dragging her fingernails up his chest. The atmosphere had changed suddenly and he was trying to keep his composure. Words were bumping into each other in his mind as Ziva leaned down to kiss him again. In an instant the words the doctor had spoken at their last appointment returned to his memory and he was sure he'd died and gone to heaven.

"Uh, Ziva?" Tim said as she kissed his jaw. "I don't think you know what you're doing."

"Oh, I know what I am doing," She whispered into his ear. "I can feel it."

McGee's face turned red. He wasn't sure exactly why it embarrassed him; they were both adults, they were dating and they were going to have a baby together. His wish from months before seemed to be coming true and he couldn't believe it. Tim hadn't thought it could get any better after their first kiss and now, he was sure that he'd been mistaken. Here they were, just enjoying a quiet Friday night together at his apartment and now suddenly Ziva was poised over him, kissing him and silently insisting on more.

"Yeah but are you-"

"Tim," Ziva hissed. "Shut up."

He nodded quickly. "Ok."

* * *

The shrill ring of his cell phone woke Tim. It took him a few moments to grab it without waking Ziva up.

"McGee."

"Hey, big brother. I thought we were having breakfast this morning." Sarah complained over the phone.

Tim looked down to the sleeping form of Ziva who was draped over his chest and pulled the blankets up over her naked shoulder.

"Uh, yeah. Wait, what time is it?"

"It's eight-thirty. Are you coming or not?"

"Uh, you know, something came up this morning. How about dinner?"

Sarah sighed over the phone and he could hear voice in the background that told him she must have been calling him from the bakery they often met at. "I hauled my butt out of bed after cramming until 2am and-"

"I know, I'm sorry. Look, dinner tonight. Uh, 7 o'clock? My treat."

Ziva shifted and answered in her half-asleep voice. "Ok, Tim."

"Who is that?" Sarah asked. "Did you ditch me for some one-night stand?"

McGee groaned and tried to slide out from under Ziva. "No, it wasn't a one-night stand."

"Then who?"

Tim realized that Sarah hadn't been part of the conversation with his parents. She had no idea that he was seeing anyone. "My girlfriend. Now, are we on for tonight?"

Again, Ziva muttered her acceptance in her sleep. Sarah's voice came shortly after. "Ok. Tim, bring the girlfriend too."


	11. Chapter 11

Telling Ziva that their nightly plans had been changed a bit and that Sarah would be joining them had only caused his cheeks to go slightly pink. Ziva had woken just after hanging up with his sister and he confessed missing a breakfast with her. He continued to hold Ziva against his bare chest as they spoke about having dinner that evening.

"She heard you mumbling in your sleep and told me that I had to bring my girlfriend to dinner too."

Ziva smiled lightly. She'd only met Sarah once, a few years ago, and she could only attempt to imagine what she'd thought hearing a female voice over the phone. She tried to think of Ari and how she would have reacted had it been her in Sarah's shoes but was unable to concentrate. She'd come to terms with the true identity of her brother.

"I am sorry," Ziva said as she ran her fingertips over his chest.

"Don't be sorry, Ziva." Tim said and kissed the top of her head. "Perhaps it's a jump start to telling our actual families. Sarah won't be able to keep her mouth shut with my parents. Especially after she sees that it's you."

Tim's hand slid over the smooth skin of Ziva's shoulder. She listened to his heartbeat against her ear as they laid beneath the fabric of his comforter. She hadn't expected him to give in to her the night before so willingly but neither objected to the events that followed. Jethro had vacated the room, probably with flashbacks of Ziva slamming the door in his face, and left the couple to their own celebration of the end of morning sickness.

"She seems to think that I have been harboring a crush on you for years. I'm sure she'll be ecstatic-"

Tim paused as Ziva sat up slightly, letting the blanket fall from her upper body (not that he minded that). She peered down to him, her eyes narrowed.

"You have had a crush on me?"

Words had to be chosen carefully, this much he knew. He could try to deny it, explaining that his feelings were new but none-the-less genuine but he knew that it wasn't true. Sarah had known the first time he'd told her about the newest female on the team, even Abby had suspected it shortly after Ziva's arrival and he had worked hard to disguise his feelings from his ex-girlfriend turned coworker.

"Tim?"

His mind wasn't working fast enough. He knew trying to deny it wouldn't turn out well for him, hormonal Ziva or not. He could admit it, it was only the two of them. Besides, she seemed to be just as attracted to him; hadn't she even told Tony once that she thought Tim to be more handsome?

"Timothy." Ziva swore in Hebrew. "No middle name. How can I yell at you when you have no middle name?"

Tim smiled lightly, reached up and cradled her jaw in between his hands before pulling her down to a kiss. "Guilty, as charged."

Tim sat in Ziva's living room. They had to leave soon to make the scheduled dinner with his sister. After a lazy morning, and another round of _celebration_, the two had decided that telling their work family about the addition hadn't seemed fair to their actual families. By lunch time, they'd climbed out of Tim's bed; while Ziva made lunch, Tim took Jethro out for another short walk to his favorite tree and called his parents to say that he wanted to video chat with them in an hour.

"So, it's serious now, is it Tim?" His father had said when the image of Ziva sitting in Tim's lap came up on the screen.

Tim and Ziva both smiled. McGee hadn't even had time to reply before Ziva grasped his cheeks and kissed him for his parents to see. His mother smiled at the slight pink tint that erupted on her son's ears.

"Wait a second, Tim. She looks familiar." His father said before turning to his wife. "Doesn't she look familiar? Isn't she a coworker of yours, son?" His father began to look around the room. "Where is that photo Tim sent us of him and his team?"

"It's in the study, dear. But I will admit, she does look familiar."

"Yes, sir." Tim said, glancing at Ziva. "This is Ziva David."

"That's it." Tim's father said. His mother smiled and only said, "Oh."

Ziva looked at Tim, wondering what he had told his parents about her. Their reactions seem to say that he had spoken of her quite often. Again, Tim's ears grew pink as he averted Ziva's eye. He was entirely to cute when he was blushing and she squeezed his hand. "Now?"

Tim looked at her for a moment before nodding his head. It was sink or swim time and he wasn't exactly sure what to expect. Had his parents lived closer he would have done it in person but they didn't have plans to come back until Christmas; by then Ziva would be nearing the baby's arrival. His parents looked back at them with inquisitive looks. "Something else you wanted to tell us, Tim?"

"Uh yes, Mom, actually there is." Tim's nervousness returned. "It wasn't planned but uh, Ziva and I…"

"Oh, Tim." Ziva smiled before standing in front of the webcam and then turning to her side, proudly showing off the small bump of her stomach.

Tim's mother gasped and a rather large smile emerged on her face. "You aren't-"

"Yes, we are pregnant." Ziva said, returning to her seat in Tim's lap.

Tim's mother abruptly jumped to her feet and started jumping around the room, screaming. "Oh, Bill. Bill, we have to go back to DC soon."

Ziva was trying to control her laughter over Mrs. McGee's reaction while also wondering why his father was simply sitting staring at the two of them. She felt Tim tense up under his father's scrutiny and squeezed his hand again. This is what she imagined her father's reaction would be and she suddenly wasn't looking forward to the phone call she'd have to make.

"Timothy McGee."

"Sir?" Tim said, quietly.

His father leaned closer to the screen, his mother still jumping around in the background and screaming that she was going to be a grandmother. "That doesn't look like nothing serious."

Immediately a smile broke onto his father's face and he winked to the couple before attempting to quiet his wife.

Now Tim sat watching Ziva walk back and forth across the living room floor, her phone to her ear and Hebrew spilling from her mouth. Silently he wished that she was telling her father in English, at least then he'd know what she was saying about him and their relationship.

"No, Father," Ziva said before rattling off in her native tongue once more. The only bits that he could make out was his name and the growl that rolled over Ziva's lips. He'd only met her father in passing and had only what she'd said about him to go off. From the looks Ziva was displaying and the frustration in her voice, he could guess that her father was less than pleased.

"Shalom," Ziva quickly said and hung up her phone before throwing in on the couch next to Tim and sighed.

"Ziva?"

"He is just so…"

Whatever Ziva's father was, he wasn't exactly sure if he wanted her to translate it into English. She sat down next to him and held her head against her palms. Tim sat up and took hold of her arms lightly and pulled her against his chest. He instantly could feel all the tension in her body and how frustrated telling her father had been.

"What did he say?"

"Well first, he asked what the hell I was thinking and then I ashamed him and how I'd turned my back on him and Israel. Though I think if he looked a little harder, it was he who turned his back on me." Tim coaxed her to calm down without success. "And now! Now, he says that I need to return home where I belong because I am not capable of taking care of a child on my own."

"Ziva, you won't be doing it on your own."

She smiled and reached her hand up to play with the hairs at the base of his neck. "I know that, Tim. I told him about you."

This time it was his turn to freeze and again he began to worry about the length of his life. Surely Eli David wouldn't kill the father of his grandchild, right?

"Relax, Tim." Ziva chuckled. "No one is going to come within a thousand meters of you without my say so."

Tim pulled into the restaurant with a few minutes to spare. It was pretty close to Waverly so he assumed that Sarah would probably walk since it wasn't late yet. Ziva turned to him as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Ziva, like I said, she's gonna go nuts when she sees you. I don't know what your dad said but you saw my folks reaction; I'm sure that Sarah's will be pretty close." He grabbed her hand and leaned to kiss her. "She wanted you to come and I'm glad that I forced you."

She laughed as he released her hand and climbed out of the vehicle. Waiting patiently for him to open her door, she finally got to smack him lightly on the shoulder. "You did not force me, you asked. With those big green pleading eyes, how can I say no?"

Tim smiled lightly, "You can't?"

Ziva chuckled and lightly patted him on the cheek. "No but that does not mean I can't try. I would miss seeing those puppy dog eyes."

The pair walked inside and looked around for a moment looking for Sarah. When neither saw the pretty brunette, Tim walked Ziva up to the hostess and asked for a table for three, saying that the third party would arrive shortly. They were lead to a table with a view of the front door so that Tim would be able to see when Sarah arrived. The woman smiled as Tim held out Ziva's chair and then sat next to her. Placing the three menus on the table she told them she'd return in a few moments to see if they had all arrived.

"So, Sarah believes that you have had a crush on me."

"Do we have to talk about that again?"

"Well it was apparently obvious if Tony thought so as well."

"You didn't notice?"

"No, I noticed. I merely thought it was playful flirtations, like Tony."

Tim rolled his eyes. "His flirtations aren't playful and I don't really want to think of all those years watching him flirt with you."

"Aww, do not be jealous, Tim." Ziva leaned closer to him. "After all, I am sitting here with you and not Tony."

Ziva pulled Tim closer to her until their lips met. She was right, he knew; Tony was most likely sitting at home with some old movie while he, Tim McGee, was having dinner with the beautiful Israeli turned American.

"I knew it!"

Tim and Ziva turned to see Sarah standing at the door looking in their direction. Ziva's hand was still cradled around Tim's neck and his lips were still puckered from their kiss. The younger McGee walked in their direction, ignoring the hostess, as the couple got to their feet.

"No, Sarah, my relationship with Ziva is purely professional," Sarah mocked. "Professional, my ass."

Ziva chuckled and put her arm around Tim's waist briefly before greeting Sarah with a small hug. "How are you, Sarah?"

"I'm doing- Wait." Sarah pulled back quickly and looked down.

Tim smiled as his hand found the middle of Ziva's back as Sarah seemed to be studying the area that had been protruding into her own abdomen when receiving the hug from Ziva. Sarah was smart but it seemed to be taking a long moment for her to put facts together in my head. Finally her head snapped up and looked at her brother. Her fist hit his shoulder with a loud Thwack! For the second time in less than a week, Tim reached up to cover his wounded shoulder as he bit back the pain.

"You don't know how to use a phone?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah, I-" Ziva started.

"I mean…this is huge. You're- and she's…" Sarah looked back and forth between the two. "Do Mom and Dad know?"

"Yes," Tim grunted as the pain started to fade away- until she slugged him again.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"We are telling you now." Ziva said, shielding Tim's shoulder. "And may I ask- would you stop hitting your brother?"

Sarah stopped and looked at the woman in front of her that had been the object of infatuation of Tim's for years, the woman she'd heard so many stories about and had to refrain from rolling her eyes at her brother's enthusiasm. Finally she started laughing before sitting down in the seat across from Ziva.

"You already sound like a mother. I'm sure that won't be the last time you say those words, Ziva." Sarah looked up over her menu. "And it won't be to me."

Tim's ears once again went pink as he realized what his sister was insinuating. Ziva chuckled and leaned over to kiss him once more before sitting down. Sarah groaned lightly and covered her eyes playfully.

"Come on, I was about to eat."


	12. AUTHOR NOTE

Hello, everyone! I hope you all are enjoying the beginnings of your Christmas holidays. I know we have been super busy at work with all the gift buying. I'm pretty much done buying for my three angels (except for Santa presents. Shhhh.).

Anyway, I just wanted to pop on here to let you know that I have not forgotten about I Scream. I will be adding to this story soon. I have an idea in mind but my muse, Greta, isn't quite sure how to come about it yet. So I have been working on some other stories and one is nearly finished (as long as Greta doesn't completely take over and make it another 15 chapters long, lol). So don't despair, Tim and Ziva will eventually have their baby and who knows what else will happen to those two. Even I'm wondering what will happen.

Hope you all have a nice, happy & safe Christmas or Kwanza or Hanukkah… whatever you celebrate, enjoy the time with your wonderfully beautiful families.

Lots of love,

Lawral


End file.
